El favorito
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Monte Olimpo. Un joven agumon que recibe el entrenamiento de los Dioses Olímpicos luchará por alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en el protegido y favorito del Dios Apollomon, así tenga que enfrentarse a su señor y a la misma muerte. Una historia de lealtad y amor. OS.


Saludos ^^

Dejo (por fin) este OS dedicado a dos de mis personajes favoritos de mi fic "**Buscando al Nueva Era**" Agumon/ShineGreymon y Apollomon. Este OS es la contraparte del, hace ya mucho tiempo publicado, OS "Luna mía" que narra la niñez y juventud de MirageGaogamon al servicio de Dianamon. He aquí parte de lo que fue el pasado de Shinegreymon y su señor Apollomon. Es un poco largo, pero no tanto como el otro xD es bastante más emotivo (me parece, según lo que comentaron los que se leyeron la versión en inglés) Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus reviews ^^ Ah y si pueden sacar conclusiones para el fic madre, también xD

* * *

**El favorito**

Desde que tenía memoria, los intensos y acerados ojos de su amo Apollomon habían estado siempre sobre él, siguiéndole a donde fuera y vigilándole en todo momento, atento a si algo le ocurría, ya fuese bueno o malo; para felicitarlo cuando conseguía sus logros, reprocharlo cuando debía y animarlo cuando lo necesitaba. Era como si toda la atención de ese poderoso señor del fuego fuese aquella figura anaranjada y amarilla que deambulaba en los patios del templo del sol. Por cierto que él no lo había notado hasta que MirageGaogamon, en esos tiempos MachGaogamon, se lo había hecho notar. Él dio un respingo de solo escuchar semejante cosa.

"— _¿Estás jugando?—_preguntó el joven con incredulidad.

— _¿Por qué no volteas y miras?"—_le dijo el lobo indicándole la dirección con su mirada.

Tragó saliva un poco nervioso de que el otro tuviera razón, y siguiendo la trayectoria de los ojos del lobo, se volvió un poco y se encontró con que metros más allá y escuchando lo que su amigo Mercurimon le decía, Apollomon había retirado justo en el último segundo su mirada de encima del joven RizeGreymon. El digimon se sonrojó un poco y se regresó a su posición.

"— _¿Y…y por qué crees que haga eso?"—_preguntó a su compañero.

MachGaogamon se encogió de hombros con un gesto despectivo.

"—_Pues porque eres su favorito"_

No es que lo hubiese olvidado, pero no creía que al ser el favorito de su señor Apollomon, tendría siempre su atención encima. Por un momento creyó que era curioso, pero al segundo siguiente se sintió en extremo dichoso y feliz; una gigantesca y radiante sonrisa se pintó en su rostro de dinosaurio y se le infló el pecho. MachGaogamon rio levemente y le dio un empujón en el hombro. Luego, ambos regresaron a su entrenamiento.

ShineGreymon había sido, desde el instante mismo en que saliera de su huevo, el punto fijo de los ojos de Apollomon. Por supuesto que había una razón muy importante para ello, y solo los dioses olímpicos conocían ese secreto. El siguiente en descubrirlo sería MirageGaogamon, pero tampoco podría revelárselo a quien luego se convertiría en su "joven señor". El dios del sol vivía siempre preocupado por lo que el digimon estuviera haciendo o le estuviera ocurriendo, y desde que lo viera como un dulce y redondo Botamon que jugaba con sus pequeños amigos en las salas de crianza más apartadas del templo de los Dioses Olímpicos, su mente y su imaginación le jugaban las peores pasadas, haciéndole creer que en cualquier momento el digimon se golpearía, se lastimaría con cosas que repentinamente aparecían en su camino y en sus juegos, que los demás podrían hacerle algún daño con o sin intención, o en el peor de los casos: escaparía del cuidado de las nodrizas y saldría del Monte Olimpo para perderse e incluso caer desde la gigantesca montaña en donde dicho lugar se ubicaba. Este era el peor pensamiento que podía cruzar su cabeza, y enviando a cada cinco minutos a algún siervo a cerciorarse de la seguridad del pequeño, ponía los nervios de punta de Dianamon y era la diversión de su compañero Mercurimon.

— ¡Que estará bien!—exclamaba ella golpeando con su taco en el suelo, remarcando su enfado— ¿Alguna vez se ha perdido algún digimon en nuestros dominios?

—No…—respondió el digimon un tanto apenado, como jamás se le viera si no era con sus dos mejores amigos.

— ¿Y por qué crees que a Botamon le ocurrirá?—exigía saber ella de brazos cruzados.

—No lo sé—respondía el dios del sol dándose vueltas en su sitio y dejándose caer en su trono—.Discúlpame, en verdad no puedo evitarlo.

—Si tanto te preocupa el pequeño—decía Mercurimon sonriendo—deberías ir a verlo más seguido y dejar respirar a tus súbditos un segundo.

—No quiero que Botamon se acostumbre a tenerme cerca—respondía el digimon con la frente apoyada en una mano—No quiero que se acostumbre a mi…ni yo a él—decía con pesar.

—No tiene nada de malo—refutaba la mujer dejando un poco de lado su enojo—.Gaomon está conmigo en todo momento y no me ve de otra forma que no sea como su ama. Yo misma se lo he preguntado—decía triunfante.

— ¿Y qué te responde?—preguntaba el digimon de fuego sorprendido.

—Pues que me ve como alguien de respeto y autoridad; ¡no como alguien que se dedique a criar niños!—exclamaba molestándose de nuevo— ¡Somos dioses, Apollomon! ¿Por qué tengo que recordártelo a cada segundo? Botamon jamás te verá como otra cosa.

Estas palabras sentaban muy mal al dios de fuego, pero desgraciadamente eran la dura realidad, y Dianamon siempre se la dejaba caer encima como una gran y pesada roca. Poco a poco y siguiendo el consejo de la mujer, Apollomon dedicaba pequeños momentos de su tiempo a estar cerca de Botamon, sin darle muestras de afecto de ningún tipo, solo de preocupación. No jugaba con él ni le atendía cuando lloraba por cualquier motivo, aún con el dolor de su corazón. Siempre dejaba este trabajo a las nodrizas del lugar, quienes en el futuro se convertirían en las madres adoptivas de todos los digimons que eran criados en el Monte Olimpo, y que en el futuro se transformarían en poderosos guerreros entrenados por los mismos dioses. Así pudo disfrutar de los pequeños logros y pasos que daba el digimon, viéndolo evolucionar poco a poco, relacionarse y desenvolverse con los demás digimons que crecían con él, aprender y estudiar las reglas que formarían su ideología, y dentro de poco iniciarse en los entrenamientos que los guerreros olímpicos tenían, siempre a distancia, siempre de manera disimulada y de forma que pareciera una mera coincidencia que él estuviera allí, y Agumon también.

Finalmente cuando cumplió los diez, Agumon y el grupo que había nacido y crecido a la par con él, fueron puestos a disposición de los maestros que les darían su entrenamiento básico, y dependiendo de sus mejores características, serían enviados a entrenar bajo tutela de los Dioses Olímpicos en cuando fuesen mayores. Esto por supuesto dependía de muchas características, y algunas de ellas eran si el Dios le aceptaba y veía en él el talento necesario, y si el joven digimon estaba bien ubicado en su sector. Por su lado, Gaomon participaba de todos los entrenamientos de los seis dioses, a orden de su señora Dianamon, por lo que no solo era el más avanzado de todos ellos, también tenía oportunidad de compartir con su amigo Agumon. El dinosaurio en cambio, solo participaba de las enseñanzas de los dioses Marsmon y Mercurimon, hasta que sus características mejoraran y pudiera entrenar en otros sectores. Cuando tenían un momento libre de sus prácticas, Agumon y Gaomon siempre se reunían para luchar entre ellos y conversar.

— ¿Cómo es Lady Dianamon contigo?—le preguntaba mientras intentaba esquivar los puñetazos rápidos del mayor.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sea?—le preguntó el lobo—Es como debe ser; muy estricta y exigente conmigo.

— ¿Pero nunca te felicita o te hace…no sé, algún cariño?—preguntaba con curiosidad—Eso de ser el favorito de ella ha de ser muy especial.

—Lo es—respondió Gaomon asestándole un puñetazo en toda su enorme nariz, pero sin hacerle daño—.Me lleva con ella a donde vaya; me enseña en todo momento y de todas las cosas que ocurren a nuestro alrededor. Me aconseja y me da lecciones para el futuro, y también me ha prometido que cuando sea mayor, seré su guardaespaldas personal—decía sonrojándose levemente, cerrando los ojos con orgullo y poniendo ambas manos en la cintura— ¿Ya me ves como su guardaespaldas? Me volveré invencible, así nadie podrá jamás tocarla, ¡ni siquiera acercársele!

Sentado en el suelo y mirándole con los ojos brillantes, Agumon imaginaba qué sería tener la suerte y el honor de ser elegido por uno de los Dioses Olímpicos como su protegido. No le cabía en la cabeza la felicidad que sería aquello.

—Yo también quisiera ser el favorito…—se le escapó sin querer, sumido en sus ensoñaciones.

Gaomon alcanzó a captar esto y se le acercó un poco, picándolo con un dedo en la frente.

—A ver~ ¿de quién quieres ser el favorito?

Agumon no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la felicidad que le producía pensar en aquello.

—Del amo Apollomon por supuesto—respondió con una enorme sonrisa—.Es el mejor de todos…

El lobo alzó los hombros con un gesto despectivo. Por supuesto que para él la mejor era Dianamon, pero no tenía caso discutir sobre ello. Se sentó al lado de su compañero y luego se fue de espaldas, con ambas manos tras la cabeza, y mirando al cielo brillante y azul de aquel día.

—Solo tienes que esforzarte mucho; esforzarte como nadie y servirlo bien—le aconsejó—.Verás como él te elige.

El dinosaurio se volvió a verle, emocionado.

— ¿En serio crees que él podría elegirme para ser su protegido?—preguntó lleno de ilusión.

Gaomon cerró los ojos, divertido. Luego abrió uno y miró a su compañero.

—Hm…no lo sé; con lo feo que eres, ahora lo estoy dudando.

— ¡Como eres!—exclamó el digimon aplastándolo con su cuerpo y empezando una de sus típicas peleas en las que Gaomon acababa ridiculizándolo.

Pero sin quererlo ni haberlo imaginado, el pequeño lobo le había dado un consejo a su mejor amigo que lo metería en muy serios problemas, pero que en el futuro, le darían la posición que tanto había anhelado. Con el pasar de los días y los entrenamientos, Agumon se exigió más de lo acostumbrado; hacía el doble de esfuerzo que sus compañeros, tomaba todas las tareas posibles y siempre estaba disposición de donde le llamaran. Si podía ser a presencia de Apollomon, mejor. Por supuesto que esto no pasó inadvertido a sus maestros ni tampoco al dios del sol, que de cuando en cuando supervisaba las prácticas de los jóvenes que dentro de un par de años estarían bajo su tutela, y veía cómo Agumon se esforzaba mucho más que el resto, trabajaba más y siempre estaba a punto cuando el maestro encargado solicitaba la ayuda de alguno de los rookies. Notaba además la exagerada disposición que ponía el niño cuando él estaba presente, lo que le llenaba el pecho de orgullo y ternura.

Sin embargo, este deseo de obtener la atención del digimon de fuego tampoco pasó inadvertido a los compañeros de entrenamiento de Agumon, quienes de a poco fueron notando la dedicación del dinosaurio y el acercamiento que poco a poco iba consiguiendo con el dios de fuego. Empezó a nacer en ellos un sentimiento de envidia y molestia hacia el digimon, pues estaba consiguiendo algo mejor que ellos, algo a lo que ellos no consideraban que se pudiera aspirar siendo tan novatos y que el otro se daba el lujo de creer que sí podía obtener, suponiéndose mejor que ellos. Las burlas y las molestias no tardaron mucho en llegar, y pronto Agumon se vio con el grupo de nueve digimons en su contra.

— ¿Realmente crees que el amo Apollomon se fijará en ti?—le preguntaba Flamon con un gesto molesto y cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntaba Agumon a su vez evitando en lo posible a los otros y sus miradas acusadoras. ¿Es que estaba haciendo algo mal?

—No seas ridículo—decía Candlemon con su llama en la cabeza encendiéndose un poco—.Tú no eres mejor que nosotros ni que nadie por aquí. Eres exactamente igual al resto.

—No estoy diciendo que sea mejor que nadie—respondía el digimon cerrando sus garras—.Solo quiero convertirme en el servidor del amo Apollomon, nada más. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—No tendría nada de malo si solo quisieras ser un servidor—le apuntaba Coronamon de forma agresiva—, pero tú quieres más que eso, ¿a que si? Quieres ser su protegido, su favorito, que el amo Apollomon te tenga con él y te lleve a todos lados y te consienta; ¡como hacen con Gaomon!—exclamó.

— ¡Eso es!—saltó Guilmon a un lado, dándose cuenta—Como tu amigo Gaomon es el preferido de la ama Dianamon, tú también quieres ponerte por sobre nosotros y ser más; ¡ser un elegido de ellos!

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?—preguntó Flamon muy molesto y cerrando los puños.

Todos le rodearon y le amenazaron con su fuego y sus puños. Agumon intentó por todos los medios calmarlos, hacerles ver que él no buscaba ponerse por sobre nadie ni tener eso que ellos decían.

— ¡Solo quiero estar cerca del amo Apollomon y servirlo cuando él lo necesite!—decía con los ojos húmedos al ver a sus compañeros contra él, y solo por sus sueños— ¡No quiero ser mejor que ustedes!

— ¡Mentiroso!—le recriminaban, mientras empezaban los empujones con el dinosaurio dando botes de un lado a otro.

Acabaron por empujarlo de cara al suelo y lo dejaron allí, tirado. Se marcharon farfullando todos muy enojados, y mientras atrás Agumon se levantaba y se limpiaba la tierra, deseaba que aquello no siguiera prolongándose y sus compañeros comprendieran que él no perseguía honor ni gloria; solo quería estar cerca de su amo y protegerlo. Lo que no sabía, es que las cosas seguirían empeorando.

Con el pasar de los días, los empujones fueron incrementando; ahora eran mucho más violentos, y a veces hasta le pisaban para enterrarlo más en la tierra. Luego vinieron los golpes, y pronto las patadas en el suelo y los insultos. Como Agumon seguía esforzándose por obtener la aprobación de Apollomon, más enfurecía a sus compañeros, y ya se ganaba una golpiza casi todas las semanas. Él nada decía a nadie, pues sabía que después los otros digimons le odiarían aún más por ello y le tratarían mucho peor, además de que se mostraría cobarde al necesitar que los mayores le defendieran. Se mantuvo muy firme y en silencio, entrenándose más duro cada día y recibiendo golpes por las tardes, cuando los maestros se marchaban.

Al segundo mes de ello, los nueve digimons tenían en el suelo al pequeño dinosaurio a punta de patadas e insultos, cuando de un segundo a otro todos se vieron batidos y tirados en el suelo, sin explicarse aquello. Flamon fue el primero en levantarse y verlo. Gaomon había aparecido de no supo dónde y los derribó a los nueve con su Double Backhand. Les observó con una mirada llena de furia y desprecio.

—Cobardes—siseó—.Nueve contra uno, ¡y que ni siquiera quiere pelear!

— ¡No te metas, perro!—rugió Coronamon levantándose y apuntándole.

— ¿Qué?—exclamó el lobo—¿Acaso vas a obligarme a que me vaya? ¡Muéveme si eres tan capaz!

El digimon de fuego cerró dientes y puños, lo mismo que los demás. Solo habían probado su fuerza una vez y ya tenían claro que no podían con él. Se levantaron rápidamente y se alejaron, echando maldiciones y prometiendo vengarse de aquello. Gaomon bufó y se volvió hacia su compañero, quien golpeado y con varios moretones, se sujetó de él para poder ponerse de pie.

—Idiota—le reprochó el digimon azul— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?—quiso saber.

A sus preguntas de porqué cada día se veía más golpeado y en peor estado, Agumon siempre le respondía que era porque se entrenaba más duro cada vez y se acercaba a conseguir ser elegido por Apollomon. Gaomon lo había sospechado desde el principio, pero como generalmente estaba lejos y bajo el cuidado de Dianamon, no había podido descubrir por qué su compañero estaba cada día más maltratado. Ahora finalmente lo descubría.

Agumon simplemente negó con la cabeza y se tocó la mejilla adolorida. Se tambaleó un poco, por lo que Gaomon le sostuvo.

—Tienes que decírselo a Apollomon—sentenció.

— ¿Qué?—exclamó el otro sorprendido— ¡No! ¡No, no, no!—repitió negando con la cabeza— ¡Por nada del mundo!

— ¿Es que te han dejado tonto esos idiotas?—exclamó Gaomon a su vez— ¡No van a detenerse si no haces algo! ¡Yo no estaré aquí todo el tiempo para defenderte!

— ¡No quiero que me defiendas!

— ¿Es que te gusta que te golpeen?

El digimon más joven se volvió y miró en otra dirección, molesto. Gaomon lo esperó lo que fueron muchos y largos segundos, hasta que Agumon finalmente habló.

—Cuando sea el favorito de Apollomon…ellos me dejarán en paz. Sabiendo que él me protege, no se atreverán a hacerme nada—dijo sollozando un poco por el dolor de sus heridas y por la humillación que pasaba a causa de los otros—.Estoy muy cerca, ¡ya me falta muy poco!—exclamó mirando a su compañero—Así que no te preocupes por mí; estaré bien. Además—dijo sonriendo apenas con su mejilla hinchada—con esto solo me hago más fuerte. Después sus golpes no me harán nada.

Gaomon suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ayudó a su compañero a llegar hasta la habitación en donde dormían los diez, y en cuanto puso un pie dentro, los otros nueve salieron del lugar sin hacer el menor ruido ni decir una palabra. Con ayuda del lobo, Agumon remendó un poco las heridas más graves y se acostó en su cama para descansar de otro difícil día.

Pero Gaomon no era ningún ingenuo como Agumon, y ya a sus trece sabía muy bien qué acabaría de aquella situación, por lo que al día siguiente pidió autorización a su ama para retirarse al templo del sol e intentar hablar con el dios de fuego. Ella por supuesto que accedió, ya sospechando que se trataba de Agumon: Gaomon jamás hacía algo por su cuenta fuera de lo que ella le ordenase, por lo que solo podía tratarse de ese dinosaurio a quien tanta estima tenía. El digimon azul atravesó los gigantescos patios que separaban un templo de otro, cruzó los interminables y altos pasillos del templo del fuego y se paró con mucho temple delante del gigantesco Flaremon que guardaba las puertas del salón de Apollomon.

—Solicito una audiencia con el amo Apollomon—dijo con su voz llena de seguridad y sin moverse un solo poco.

Flaremon le hizo esperar un segundo mientras entraba al lugar a comunicárselo a su señor. Sorprendido de que un rookie tuviera el desplante de solicitar un momento a uno de los Dioses Olímpicos, y nada menos al líder de ellos, solo y con esa seguridad encima, Apollomon le hizo pasar. En cuanto Flaremon se retiró y el pequeño lobo le saludó con todo el respeto debido, el dios le dio su autorización para hablar.

—Temo que os traigo malas noticias, mi señor—dijo el digimon levantando apenas la cabeza.

— ¿De qué se trata?—quiso saber el dios con su potente voz.

—Mi compañero Agumon se ha impuesto a sí mismo, conseguir a toda costa ser el favorito vuestro y obtener vuestra atención. Aspira como yo a ser el guardián vuestro y seguiros; serviros en todo momento y demostraros la lealtad de la que está hecho— Gaomon le miró directamente, cosa que estaba estrictamente prohibida a todos—.Pero a causa de ello, ahora tiene el odio y el rencor de sus demás compañeros de entrenamiento.

Los ojos de Apollomon se abrieron expresivamente, pero lo disimuló al instante. Apretó con su fuerte mano en el brazo del asiento, mientras escuchaba.

—Le desprecian por intentar ser el mejor, por intentar ganarse vuestra atención y probarse a sí mismo—siguió explicando el niño—.Creen que intenta ponerse por encima de ellos y ser mejor que ellos, cuando Agumon siempre ha sido un digimon de alma sencilla y noble…

—Eso lo tengo muy sabido—dijo Apollomon seriamente.

—Lo insultan seguido, le menosprecian y también le maltratan—siguió Gaomon frunciendo el ceño—.Lo golpean entre todos y le dejan en terribles condiciones. Si él no dice nada, es por no querer ser un cobarde ni empeorar las cosas; pero esto jamás va a detenerse mi señor.

—Está claro—sentenció el digimon mirando a su derecha, mientras pensaba. Regresó su mirada hacia el pequeño abajo—.Has hecho bien en decirme. Puedes retirarte.

Gaomon asintió con la cabeza, le despidió respetuosamente y salió del lugar. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Apollomon dejó salir un suspiro de preocupación y se llevó una mano a la frente. Había despertado en Agumon los sentimientos que inconscientemente había querido; la atención del niño hacia él, algún tipo de apego que les hiciera estar cerca. Pero no imaginó que brotarían en él, mucho menos de manera tan intensa como para que se dejara hacer…

"—_esto…"—_suspiró el dios terriblemente apenado y apagado al comprender el error que había cometido.

Cerró los ojos con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Ahora tenía que reparar aquello; buscar la mejor solución, algo que fuese definitivo, algo que definiera tanto los deseos de Agumon como lo que él le daría para el futuro. Algo que a su vez no dejara lugar a dudas de quién era él, y de que entre Agumon y el dios no existía ningún tipo de vínculo. Conocía la respuesta, pero no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Se maldijo por haberse permitido aquel error, del que ahora ambos, Agumon y él tendrían que pagar, y no estaba seguro de si le dolería más a él, o al pequeño.

Al día siguiente antes del entrenamiento del grupo de Agumon, Apollomon mandó a llamar a los diez niños y les hizo pasar a su salón, en donde también se encontraban en ese momento Dianamon, su siervo y Mercurimon. En cuanto los pequeños estuvieron frente al dios de fuego y le saludaron con el debido respeto, Apollomon pasó vista a cada uno de ellos y dejó salir un breve suspiro. Cerró los ojos luego y puso ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su abdomen.

—Han llegado rumores a mis oídos—empezó el dios abriendo sus brillantes ojos lentamente y mirando al techo—;rumores que en nada me complacen, y tienen que ver con ustedes.

Los diez digimons dieron un respingo y se pusieron nerviosos. No levantaban la cabeza, como era regla para todos los que estaban en presencia de uno de los dioses olímpicos, y cerraron con fuerza los ojos temiendo que los hubiesen descubierto por lo ocurrido con Agumon hacía poco. Guardaron silencio mientras Apollomon los observaba pesadamente.

—Me he enterado de que uno de ustedes busca convertirse en mi favorito—dijo con dos dedos tocando su frente— ¿Es eso correcto?

Los pequeños asintieron con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar. Silenciosos y atentos, los dos dioses y Gaomon observaban desde atrás la escena, esperando la absolución que Apollomon había tomado para ellos. El digimon flamígero se levantó de un movimiento haciendo temblar a los rookies. Se paseó brevemente frente a ellos, con su cuerpo encendido y lanzando lenguas de fuego a su alrededor, demostrando su disconformidad. Se detuvo y se volvió a verlos; Agumon estaba tan silencioso y asustado como los demás; se preguntó por qué.

—Han de saber que aquel digimon que consiga convertirse en mi guardián, tendrá todos los favores míos, así como mi protección y mi atención para él—explicaba suavizando el tono—.Podrá pedirme lo que desee siempre y cuando me entregue su lealtad y su eterna obediencia. Se convertirá en un digimon especial por sobre los demás, y mis lacayos le mirarán con respeto y obediencia. Yo le convertiré en un excelente guerrero y en un digimon de gran clase y categoría; en un digimon muy grande—decía remarcando sus palabras con sus llamas intensificándose.

Observó cómo abajo, los pequeños sonreían apenas de imaginar toda la gloria que significaría ser el favorito de Apollomon, el primero de los dioses olímpicos, y comprendieron porqué Agumon aspiraba a ese puesto. Por supuesto que el pequeño dinosaurio no perseguía estas ambiciones, sino la de poder estar el mayor tiempo posible con ese al que tanto admiraba y respetaba. Emularle en todo y poder servirle con fidelidad: un sentimiento raro y único que compartía con Gaomon.

—Podría seguir enumerando las maravillas de convertirse en mi protegido, pero por supuesto, no tengo tanto tiempo—dijo sonriendo para sí—.Para llegar a ser mi favorito de entre todos, deberán esforzarse al máximo y llevarse a ustedes mismos al límite. Explotarse de tal manera que no dejen nada de ustedes, y me lo entreguen todo en sangre y esfuerzo a mí—remarcó lo último con un tono grave de su voz y su mano en el pecho— ¿Entonces?—preguntó deteniéndose frente a los diez— ¿Quién de ustedes quiere ser el que ocupe un puesto a mi diestra, de aquí hasta el último de sus días?

Los pequeños digimons se miraron, todos muy emocionados, y sin atreverse a dar uno el paso antes que el otro, Flamon se decidió y salió adelante, siempre con la cabeza gacha. Estaba tan emocionado que tenía que contener su energía en sus puños apretados. De haber sabido desde un principio que podía conseguir todo aquello con un entrenamiento duro, lo habría hecho desde un principio en vez de haber estado perdiendo el tiempo en Agumon. El dinosaurio naranja se quedó boquiabierto al verle avanzar, y cerró con fuerza los ojos al ver su oportunidad perdida y arrebatada por ese que le había hecho daño e insultado, y que no apreciaba tanto al amo Apollomon como él hiciera. Se reprochó a sí mismo.

—Muy bien—sentenció el dios deteniéndose frente a él. Se sintió en parte feliz de que no hubiese sido Agumon el que diera el paso; así sabría a qué atenerse. Podría castigar además a ese que se había atrevido a lastimarlo, pero era bastante chocante para él lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

Todo quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, cuando de pronto y de la nada, Flamon se vio impactado por algo envuelto en llamas que lo levantó de su sitio y lo arrojó metros hacia atrás, impactándose contra el suelo y siendo arrastrado por la energía. Apollomon ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio, pero su Phoebus Blow había sido tan veloz que parecía que no se había movido. Había reducido su poder al mínimo, por lo que Flamon solo presentaba quemaduras en su delantera, aunque el fuerte impacto y el golpe de la energía calórica habían sido más que suficientes para dejar al digimon aturdido de miedo. Los demás rookies se volvieron casi espantados de ver aquello y vieron como atrás, Flamon se sentaba en el suelo y temblaba, adolorido y asustado. Ni Mercurimon, Dianamon o Gaomon reaccionaron de ver aquello, aunque el lobo no se lo esperaba.

— ¡Vamos!—demandó Apollomon con un rugido que resonó en el lugar— ¡Regresa aquí inmediatamente! Esto apenas comienza.

Flamon cerró los ojos, desde los cuales asomaban lágrimas, y negó con la cabeza. El dios dejó salir grandes llamaradas de su cuerpo.

— ¿Te estás negando acaso?—exigió saber— ¡El favorito de Apollomon jamás se niega a sus deseos! ¡Obedece en todo momento todas las órdenes de su señor, así tenga que entregarse a la muerte! ¡Si no vas a tener el valor de obedecerme, entonces no eres digno de estar en mi presencia!

Flamon ahogó el llanto y se levantó como pudo, regresando a su puesto con la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo temblando. Los demás le observaron en silencio y temblaron en su interior. No imaginaban qué sería aquello. El dios del sol frunció el ceño y dejó salir un bufido.

—Que esta sea una lección para todos ustedes—dijo empezando a pasearse otra vez—.Nadie, ninguno de ustedes puede tener la osadía de considerarse digno de estar al servicio de Apollomon. Ustedes no pueden intentar obtenerme a mí, porque yo soy quien los tiene a ustedes. ¡Tengo poder sobre sus vidas y sobre cada acción y deseo que cruza por sus mentes! Si yo digo que hoy mismo todos mueren, ¡así ha de ser! ¡Si quiero convertirlos en príncipes o en escorias de este planeta, yo lo decidiré y no ustedes! No quiero que jamás nadie ose intentar creerse tal para querer tener un puesto como mi guardián y mi servidor personal. ¡Yo soy Apollomon!—rugió con todo su cuerpo brillando en llamas— ¡Soy la encarnación del sol, del fuego, la vida y la destrucción en este mundo! ¿Os ha quedado claro?—bramó volviéndose hacia los niños.

Ninguno fue capaz de responder, atemorizados y al borde de las lágrimas de ver tanto poder a punto de carbonizarlos y extinguirlos como si de insectos se trataran. Nunca habían visto a Apollomon enfurecido, y viendo aquello, comprendieron porqué era el digimon que era y de lo que de él se hablaba. Era un digimon digno de temer y respetar por todos, y ellos ya lo tenían muy bien sabido.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere aún intentar ser mi preferido?—preguntó el digimon para terminar y despedirlos, sabiendo que ninguno contestaría después de aquella demostración.

Recibió un duro y amargo golpe en el corazón al ver cómo, temblando y conteniendo su miedo, Agumon daba un paso al frente y apretaba con fuerza ojos y dientes. Sus compañeros le observaron como si estuvieran viendo a un loco y atrás, los dos dioses y Gaomon también reaccionaron con sorpresa. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. Apollomon bufó y se lo quedó viendo. Una parte de él estaba conmovido y a la vez orgulloso de verle afrontar así a un dios, pero otra parte de él se rompía en pedazos y caía con dolorosos gemidos al suelo. Caminó y se detuvo frente al pequeño, aplastándole con su sola presencia.

—Entonces…—dijo irónicamente— ¿Aún te atreves a desafiar mi autoridad?

Agumon no dijo nada; solo permaneció todo lo firme que le fue posible y cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Escuchó al dios soltar un bufido molesto, y acto seguido se vio fuertemente golpeado por una intensa llamarada que lo levantó metros en el aire y lo arrojó hasta la mitad del salón, quedando su cuerpo con heridas calientes y habiendo recibido el duro impacto de la caída contra el suelo de losa. Todos le observaron en silencio.

—Si tanto deseas ser el favorito de Apollomon—dijo el orgulloso dios entrecerrando los ojos y desafiándole—, levántate y ven aquí a demostrar que eres digno de mí.

El rookie se apoyó como pudo en ambas manos y rodillas, y dándose fuerza, se levantó y avanzó tembloroso hasta estar con sus compañeros, pero un paso más adelante y sintiendo el intenso calor que desprendía el cuerpo del digimon de fuego. Se quedó en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, como correspondía. Apollomon abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero soltó un rugido y volvió a lanzar al digimon metros en el aire con un pulso flamígero, haciéndole caer con estrépito contra el suelo y arrancándole un gemido adolorido. Sus compañeros sintieron su golpe y se encogieron levemente.

Gaomon no pudo soportarlo y se volvió hacia Dianamon.

—Mi señora…—empezó, pero una severa mirada de ella le hizo callarse y retomar su compostura.

El pequeño dinosaurio hizo un esfuerzo nuevamente, pero le temblaban los miembros y le fallaba la energía al intentar levantarse. Se quedó tendido un momento, el que Apollomon deseó fuera el último y no volviera a ponerse de pie, pero para su horror y la sorpresa de todos, el rookie golpeó con su garra en el suelo, murmuró algo y empezó a levantarse otra vez. Se tambaleó un poco, pero regresó caminando hasta estar de nuevo en su posición, miró a Apollomon un segundo y volvió a agachar la cabeza. Todos estaban impresionados de ver eso, y el silencio hablaba por sí solo. El dios de fuego cerró su puño, furioso y dolido, soltó una exclamación y volvió a golpear al pequeño digimon, lanzándolo de regreso metros más atrás y estrellándolo con dureza. Mercurimon no pudo soportar más aquello.

— ¡Apollomon, basta!—exclamó llamando a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Calla!—demandó el dios levantando su garra— ¡Aquel que no posea el corazón firme de una montaña no puede seguir a Apollomon ni ser su guarda! ¡Regresa aquí ahora!—demandó llamando a Agumon.

El aludido volvió a levantarse, cada vez con más dificultad y su cuerpo temblando. Ahora lucía quemaduras en todo su cuerpo y los moretones de los golpes cuando caía. Regresó hasta estar frente a su amo y bajó la cabeza, esperando su aprobación. Recibió otro golpe encendido en su lugar.

—El favorito de Apollomon jamás se rinde con nada—rugió el dios con su fuego elevándose cada vez más—.Es firme y pelea hasta el final por su señor y su palabra; ¡todo lo que Apollomon dice es sagrado y es la verdad absoluta! Si vas a defender mi justicia y mis ideales con tu vida, ¡regresa aquí de inmediato!

Agumon le escuchó y asintió en su interior. Él sabía que Apollomon era el digimon más sabio del mundo, por lo que aquello no era un impedimento para él. Se levantó y acercó paso a paso hasta estar de nuevo frente a él. Sus compañeros retrocedieron atemorizados. Apollomon le observó admirando su determinación.

—Me impresiona que seas tan terco; es algo que compartimos—sonrió apenas— ¡pero no creas que por eso te has ganado mi favor!—rugió levantándolo de nuevo con su golpe flamígero y lanzándolo metros lejos—El favorito de Apollomon es recatado y sumiso; obedece cada palabra y orden, así tenga que entregarse a la muerte o llevarle la muerte a otros. Sus puños son el poder de su corazón, pero su corazón pertenece a las órdenes de su señor hasta que éste deja de latir. Si vas a someter tu vida por entero a mi mandato, así luches en contra de todo lo que amas, ¡ven y enfréntame nuevamente!

El pequeño rookie hubiese querido levantarse inmediatamente, pero le resultaba imposible. Su cuerpo no respondía, estaba dormido, pero sentía cada herida quemando y cada dura caída repitiéndose en sus huesos. Nunca imaginó que recibiría un trato así por parte de ese al que tanto idolatraba, pero no dudaba de que esa era su justicia y el pago de poder alcanzar su gran sueño. Estaría con él así tuviera que resistir toda su ira o morir en el intento. Tardó mucho en poder responder al desafío de su amo, y después de haber permanecido varios segundos con su cara contra el suelo y sin poder levantarse, escuchó a su señor soltar una exclamación desdeñosa: se estaba rindiendo con él.

—No eres lo que esperaba—soltó el digimon mayor bajando la intensidad de sus llamas.

Vio entonces como Agumon levantaba con dificultad la cabeza y le miraba con los ojos cristalizados, pidiéndole que se quedara solo con la mirada. Él pudo interpretarlo muy bien, por lo que se quedó en su lugar los largos minutos que Agumon tardó en volver a levantarse y llegar frente a él. El dios le observó desde arriba, sin concebir la firmeza con la que el niño luchaba contra alguien invencible para él.

—Veo que realmente quieres estar a la sombra del gran Apollomon—dijo el digimon de manera altanera—.Me parece bien.

Sin poder contener la emoción de escucharle decir aquello, Agumon levantó un poco la cabeza solo para verse nuevamente impactado por el Phoebus Blow del otro y caer quemado y golpeado contra el suelo agrietado a causa de sus continuos golpes.

—El favorito de Apollomon no conoce el miedo ni la duda—habló el dios entrecerrando los ojos—.Es un instrumento de su amo; una extensión de su brazo, el eco de sus pisadas y el escudo que le defiende del enemigo. Su lealtad es infinita y su devoción hacia él no tiene límites, así su señor le haga pedazos o le utilice como simple diversión, ¡así como estoy haciendo yo contigo!—exclamó con su voz potente resonando en el salón— ¡Serás una criatura inexistente para el mundo, perderás todo lo que aprecias por seguirme y no tendrás a nadie más que a tu amo para obedecer y servir! Me entregarás hasta el último resquicio de tu vida aun cuando yo sea un tirano y un monstruo contigo. Serás odiado y maldecido por los otros solo por seguir mis palabras y te enfrentarás una y otra vez al mundo solo por cumplir mis caprichos. Tu vida se guiará por la justicia de Apollomon y en mi nombre acabarás con mis enemigos y con todo aquel que ose desafiar mi autoridad y mi voluntad. Si estás dispuesto a dejar todo lo que posees para entregármelo, si vas a combatir al mundo y a Dios mismo por defender las decisiones de tu señor, ¡si vas a complacer todos los deseos de Apollomon aunque te conviertas en un ser de injusticia, levántate y enfréntame una vez más!—demandó.

Agumon no pudo responderle. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras del dios, pero él no era capaz de decirle algo o si quiera mover alguna parte de su cuerpo para darle a entender que sí, que le estaba escuchando y que aceptaría todo aquello si podía estar con su señor y dar su vida por él. Pasar el mayor tiempo posible cerca y aprender de él; tenía muchas ansias de conocer todo de Apollomon y de que el dios le enseñara. Volverse muy fuerte a su lado y ser su protegido, su favorito, ese al que Apollomon elegiría de entre todos, al que llamaría a cada momento para lo que fuera por muy pequeño que fuese y tener su gratitud. Nunca en su vida pudo explicarse ese sentimiento que tenía enterrado en el pecho ni mucho menos deshacerse de él. Apollomon era la estrella sol, y él solo un minúsculo planeta que quería girar a su alrededor.

— ¡Levántate, Agumon!—escuchó de pronto.

Reconoció la voz de su compañero Gaomon más allá, pero ni siquiera podía volver la cabeza para verle. En el lugar, el pequeño lobo se había atrevido a romper el silencio impuesto por sus superiores y había llamado a su mejor amigo instándole a que se levantara.

— ¡Lucha! ¡Estás muy cerca de alcanzar tu sueño, no puedes dejarlo pasar así sin más!—exclamó el digimon azulado.

El pequeño dinosaurio sabía que tenía razón; su oportunidad estaba allí, ¡en frente de él! Apollomon se la estaba ofreciendo, pero él no era capaz de levantarse y cogerla. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules y los cerró con fuerza, maldiciéndose. Gaomon cerró con fuerza los puños y corrió a su lado, pero sin tocarlo.

—Agumon, no puedes rendirte. Todo lo que has logrado vas a perderlo justo ahora—le decía ahogando la conmoción que lo embargaba—.Creía que querías estar con Apollomon, creía que querías estar a su lado y servirlo, tal y como yo hago con mi ama. ¡Por qué no puedes hacer un último esfuerzo y levantarte!—exclamó golpeando con su puño rojo en el suelo, frustrado.

—Me…me duele…—soltó, apenas articulando algo.

El pequeño lobo tenía los ojos húmedos de verlo así, pero aún tenía mucha fuerza para darle al otro.

— ¡Ya sé que te duele! ¿Crees que no lo siento cuando te veo? ¡Es lo peor que te han hecho en la vida!—rugió con ambos puños cerrados—Pero no puedes dejarte vencer por esto. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que levantarte y demostrarle a Apollomon de lo que estás hecho. ¡De que eres digno de estar a su lado! Escúchame—dijo mirándole a los ojos y tratando de contener la tristeza—,te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que tú eres ese que tiene que estar con él. No hay ningún digimon más indicado para esa tarea que tú. Si tú no estás ahí, ¡nadie podrá ser jamás el favorito de Apollomon!

Atrás, Mercurimon y Dianamon observaban absortos la escena. La mujer sentía la piel erizársele de solo ver a esos dos niños luchando tan intensamente por alcanzar un sueño, ¡y apenas tenían diez años! Apollomon por su parte sentía el alma hecha pedazos de ver a ese que tanto quería en ese estado, y él lo había dejado así…jamás podría perdonárselo. Aunque tuviera buenas razones para hacer lo que hacía, jamás podría quitarse aquella espina clavada en el corazón de haberle hecho eso al niño. En su mente y desde que desafiara a Agumon por última vez, una única palabra resonaba y quería hacérsela llegar al rookie.

"_¡Levántate!"_

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le fue la respiración al ver cómo Agumon movía lentamente un brazo, llevándolo al frente con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y lo depositaba delante de su cabeza. Poco a poco movió el otro y lo dejó también delante, y como si cargara el peso del mundo mismo en su espalda, empezó a levantarse y a despegar su cuerpo del suelo agrietado. Temblaba completamente y su mejilla derecha sangraba. Respiró con muchísima dificultad tratando de recuperar la vida que se le había escapado después del maltrato y cerró los ojos. Se apoyó en su rodilla y luego en la otra, sin poder enderezarse del todo, con Gaomon a su lado sonriente y dándole ánimos. El rookie amarillo dio dificultosamente un paso, arrastrando su pata sin poder levantarla, dando luego otro, otro, y cayendo al suelo de cara sin poder contener su cuerpo molido. Soltó un gemido y se recogió sobre sí mismo. El lobo azul a su lado se arrodilló y volvió a alentarlo para que se levantara.

"_¡Levántate!"_

El dios de fuego estaba completamente destruido por dentro, pero su solemne y brillante figura no lo expresaba en lo más mínimo. Vio con sorpresa como los demás rookies se alejaron tímidamente de él y se acercaron a Agumon, llamándole e instándole a que se levantara una vez más.

— ¡Vamos, arriba!—le decían.

— ¡Un esfuerzo más, ya no queda nada!

— ¡Si nosotros no seremos ese, tú tienes que estar allí por nosotros!

Agumon sonrió apenas y volvió a intentarlo. Repitió el mismo proceso de mover sus brazos adelante, levantarse lentamente y apoyarse en sus rodillas, arrastrándose paso a paso algunos metros para luego tambalearse y volver a caer a mitad de camino. Los demás digimons le rodearon y volvieron a llamarle, llenos de energía y convicción, sabiendo que Agumon conseguiría su cometido pues no habían visto en sus cortas vidas tanta determinación en un digimon así. El pequeño se levantó otra vez y avanzó con cuidado, lentamente para no caer otra vez, apoyándose con su mano en el suelo cuando estaba por irse de cara y esperando un poco hasta que su cuerpo reaccionara nuevamente para retomar la marcha. Los ocho metros que le separaban de Apollomon se le volvieron interminables, pero finalmente y empujado por el ánimo de sus compañeros, logró llegar hasta él y se paró en frente. Los demás retrocedieron y se alejaron, sin saber qué ocurriría a continuación.

Apollomon observó con sus ojos acerados al digimon abajo. Temblaba, pero no sabía si de miedo o dolor. Para él no había diferencia, pues había metido en el niño aquel temblor por uno u otro motivo. Se obligó a mantenerse firme y habló:

—En verdad no he visto a un digimon que luche como tú, Agumon—le dijo.

El niño no dijo nada ni levantó la cabeza. Sintió el cuerpo hirviente de Apollomon acercársele, pero como siempre, no exhalaba un calor que hiriera, sino uno muy reconfortante y que le había atraído desde un principio. No pudo evitar estremecerse de saber lo que se vendría nuevamente.

—Nadie elige ser el favorito de Apollomon—sentenció el dios de forma severa—.Apollomon elige y decide quién puede estar en su presencia y seguirle hasta el confín de la tierra. Te crees muy digno de ello al parecer.

Agumon se quedó en su sitio, la cabeza escondida entre los hombros y aguardando.

—Sin embargo esta vez, tú me has elegido a mí y también me has ganado, Agumon—dijo solemnemente y atrayendo la atención del niño—.Nunca en mi larga vida conocí a alguien como tú; alguien que luchara de esta forma para alcanzar su sueño, y enfrentarse a quien pudiera pulverizarle de un movimiento. Tu convicción y la fuerza de tu corazón superan con creces el poder que yo tengo; te admiro y te respeto por eso—terminó con una sonrisa expresada en sus ojos y agachándose, poniendo su mano en la enorme cabeza del rookie y sentenciando—.Desde hoy, tú eres mi preferido por sobre todos. El protegido y el favorito de Apollomon.

Los ojos de ambos digimons se encontraron directamente al fin. Los dos se miraron por lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad; tan iguales el uno al otro pero sin que nadie pudiera notarlo. Agumon se vio reflejado en esos brillantes e intensos ojos, que le devolvieron la figura de un digimon destrozado pero con toda la felicidad y la dicha del universo que se abría a través de los ojos de Apollomon. Sonrió y se sonrojó sin querer, y con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, sorbió un poco los mocos que comenzaban a caer y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias…amo Apollomon…— soltó antes de desplomarse contra el suelo para no volverse a levantar.

El dios cerró los ojos y se levantó.

—Gaomon—llamó al lobo más allá—, llévatelo—ordenó.

El digimon asintió en silencio y se acercó con respeto, cogiendo con todo el cuidado que le fue posible a su compañero y llevándolo de regreso a su habitación junto a los otros nueve digimons. Mercurimon y Dianamon observaron al digimon de fuego y éste los despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. En cuanto los dos digimons salieron y Apollomon estuvo solo, se volvió hacia la pared y se recargó contra ella, sin poder sostenerse él mismo. Había sido vencido por la fuerza de voluntad del niño, algo que él no creía poder alcanzar jamás, y llorando derrotado y en silencio, dejó salir toda la amargura del maltrato que le había dado al rookie y el orgullo contenido que había retenido de verle luchar así contra él. Sus lágrimas también estaban cargadas de la felicidad que el dios sentía, pues ahora podría tener a Agumon con él cuanto quisiera; todo cuanto le había necesitado lo recuperaría de ahora en adelante y para siempre, con la compañía eterna del pequeño a su lado y toda una vida para compartir con él, entregándole lo que siempre había necesitado y debió darle, y que con tanto gusto siempre deseó hacer. Agumon había luchado por él…por los dos.

* * *

Al día siguiente y observando el cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse naranja a esas horas del atardecer, Apollomon recordaba varios de esos hechos mientras se cuestionaba muchas cosas. Estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado en cuanto a la decisión que había tomado años atrás y las que tomaba ahora con Agumon, pero seguía preguntándose qué sería aquello que los hacía acercarse irremediablemente el uno al otro y sin quererlo. Supuso que serían los lazos que los ataban y que todo el mundo desconocía, pero se alegró de que dichos lazos fuesen tan fuertes y hubiesen impulsado al rookie a hacer lo que había hecho. Se sentía feliz y agradecido con el niño, quien era la fuente de su felicidad y por supuesto, de su eterna preocupación. Sonrió al escucharle acercarse y detenerse algunos pasos atrás de él. Se volvió a verlo y se lo encontró, lleno de vendajes y parches por todo el cuerpo, pero con una sonrisa que ni con todas las estrellas del cielo podía pagar.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres esperar hasta mañana?—preguntó el dios.

Agumon negó con la cabeza, emocionado.

—Desde que desperté esta mañana no he podido esperarme, amo Apollomon—dijo ensanchando su sonrisa—.Prometo que seré el mejor servidor que haya tenido jamás.

Apollomon sonrió y le indicó con un gesto de su mano que se acercara. El entrenamiento personal del rookie comenzaba en ese mismo momento, y desde entonces, Apollomon y él ya no se volverían a separar jamás.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Estos dos me harán llorar un par de veces en el fic xD Espero que les haya gustado ^^ saludos! No postearé nada en el blog ya que pues... no hay mucho que explicar ahí, se explicará solo más adelante x)


End file.
